skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Phòng Khách
Phòng Khách hay Sảnh chính là căn phòng khởi đầu với tất cả nhân vật rải rác khắp căn phòng, thú cưng hiện tại sử dụng, những cánh cửa và những đồ vật hữu dụng khác. Từ màn hình lựa chọn, người chơi có thể lựa chọn nhân vật mình muốn sử dụng cũng như thú cưng đồng hành. Nếu muốn thay đổi sau khi đã lựa chọn nhân vật, bạn phải thoát ra Menu chính và thử lại lần nữa. Lựa chọn một nhân vật hoặc vật phẩm dựa vào thông tin. Image:LivingRoomUpdateOnly.png|center|680x680px rect 163 178 234 265 Priest rect 726 147 800 235 Paladin rect 808 145 879 236 Knight rect 890 421 954 497 Rogue rect 873 578 939 668 Werewolf rect 646 580 721 665 Druid rect 444 571 521 650 Engineer rect 300 578 378 648 Robot rect 156 418 223 506 Vampire rect 305 415 385 505 Wizard rect 591 277 662 347 Berserker rect 445 358 520 452 Alchemist rect 581 439 650 521 Assassin rect 710 358 780 447 Elf rect 12 280 50 382 Plant rect 48 115 137 275 Gashapon Machine rect 253 123 327 268 Fridge rect 348 170 412 242 Safe rect 428 180 487 239 Rương rect 493 0 697 178 Door rect 723 30 879 130 Gallery rect 912 127 970 220 Lucky Cat rect 980 90 1140 215 Bảng Nhiệm Vụ rect 1146 127 1210 235 Officer rect 1020 245 1135 375 Badass Travel rect 1115 385 1218 460 Xưởng Chế Đồ rect 990 525 1126 714 TV rect 818 613 867 665 Pet Food rect 757 621 800 675 Thú cưng rect 157 601 220 690 Trash Can rect 220 478 300 580 Book Pile rect 4 592 106 698 Cellar rect 0 406 93 472 Vườn Phòng khách ngoài ra còn bao gồm: * Mail Guy (Người đưa thư) - Người chơi sẽ nhận được 500 gems (đá quý) khi tương tác. Có thể thực hiện một lần mỗi ngày. * Slot Machine (a.k.a. "Pet Slots", nhìn thấy được khi tương tác) (Máy sòng bạc) - Từng ở trong phòng khách nhưng đã bị thay thế bởi Gashapon Machine (Máy bán trứng đồ chơi) trong phiên bản 1.7.5. * Peddler Man (Người bán dạo) - Quảng bá cho trò chơi We Happy Restaurant của ChillyRoom. * Secret Signal Room (Phòng tín hiệu bí mật) - Chứa những thông tin tuyển dụng của Chillyroom. In the Living Room, there are many different objects and features the player can interact with for different actions. They include the following: * All the Characters except the Robot if you haven't unlocked it. * Door - Starts the run. To start, run north towards the doorway and it will automatically start your progress. * Chest - When opened, it reveals a random "common rarity" weapon if unlocked by a one-time pay of 1,000 gems. * Mail Guy - The player will receive 500 gems when interacting with him (By signing his parcel). Available once a day every day. * Gashapon Machine - Costs 200 gems per gashapon. Since version 1.7.5, it replaces the Slot Machine in the living room. * Fridge - Opens the currency shop, which contains in-app purchases of currencies, a free revival card and free gems by watching ads (You can only earn free gems for only 5 times every day, the first video gives you 500 gems while the rest only give you 200, adding up to a total of 1300 gems earned by watching videos per day). * TV - Gives you a reward (10 gold coins) after watching an advertisement video. * Cellar - Enters the 2-story cellar. * Lucky Cat - Donate money to support developers. If you donate once, it will unlock the Panda pet. * Safe - Increases the starting amount of gold coins. Upgradable by using gems. * Book Pile - Increases critical chance. Upgradable by using gems. It also has a chance to drop Paper Slip when checked. * Pet Food - Increases Pet health and damage. Further improved by upgrading it using Gems. In Level 4 and the Final Level (Level 5), it increases 1 attack damage and then 10 additional health. ** There was a football (not the weapon) on top of it that could be pushed around. When pushed into the goal in the Garden, it gave 10 coins. It was added in 1.9.x and removed in version 1.9.5. * Plant - Increases base speed for all playable characters. Can be upgraded by using gems. * Badass Travel - Unlocks when you unlocked all the items in the living room and completed all levels in a single run. * Gallery - Shows fan art made by other Soul Knight players. * Trash Can - Drops the current weapon. This process cannot be undone. * Task Board - Displays the daily challenges and tasks along with the rewards. * Officer - Gives the reward of the challenge/task after you have completed it. * Peddler Man - A promotion for the game We Happy Restaurant. * Secret Signal Room - Contains recruitment info of Chillyroom. Mở khoá vật phẩm Mặc dù chủ yếu những vật phẩm ở phòng khách đã được mở khoá mặc định, một số vật phẩm khác yêu cầu đạt đến một level (màn) nhất định trong quá trình chơi để mở khoá. * Cellar (Tầng hầm) - Mở khoá bằng cách chơi tới 1-5 lần đầu. * Safe (Két sắt) - Mở khoá bằng cách chơi tới 2-1 và tầng hầm đã mở khoá. * Task Board, Book (Bảng nhiệm vụ, Chồng sách) - Mở khoá băng cách chơi tới 2-3 và két sắt đã được mở khoá. * Pet Food (Đĩa đồ ăn của thú cưng) - Mở khoá bằng cách chơi tới 2-5 và Bảng nhiệm vụ với chồng sách đã được mở khoá. * Plant, Trash Can (Chậu cây, Thùng rác) - Mở khoá bằng cách chơi tới 3-1 và Đĩa thức ăn đã được mở khoá. * Badass Travel (“Du lịch” Badass) - Mở khoá bàng cách chơi tới 3-6 hoặc phá đảo trò chơi lần đầu, với chậu cây và thùng rác đã mở khoá. Một số phòng khác Từ phiên bản 1.8.x, bên trái phòng khách dẫn tới Vườn, còn bên phải dẫn vào Xưởng. * Khu vườn mở khoá ở Level 2-1. * Xưởng mở khoá ở Level 1-5. Gallery Screenshot_20171029-114505.png|The Living Room during Halloween (Chinese version that lacks Lucky Cat). NewYear.png|The Living Room during Chinese New year. Easter Base.png|The Living Room during Easter. Screenshotlivingroom.png|The Living Room during Christmas. LivingRoomUpdated1.png|The Living Room during 1.8.x Versions. LivingRoom190|The Living Room in version 1.9.0, the Elf skin and Dining Table are a setup for the Chinese Mid-Autumn festival. Screenshot.png|The Living Room during Halloween version 1.9.5 File:LivelyRoom1.9.7.png|The Living Room as in version 1.9.7 LivingRoomCNY.png|The Living Room in Chinese New Year update 2.0.0 LivingRoom Easter 2.1.0.png|The Living Room during Easter update 2.1.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ Thông tin thêm * Từ phiên bản 1.10.0, khi vào Phòng khách, có một cơ hội nhỏ rằng một Bàn chơi Mạt chược sẽ xuất hiện, thay thế cho cái bàn mà Elf, Assassin, Alchemist và Berserker (Tiên nhân, Sát thủ, Dược sĩ và Quyền thủ) hay ngồi nếu người chơi đã mở khoá cả 4 nhân vật. Những nhân vật này sẽ có lời thoại khác bình thường khi tương tác.